Perseus the Destroyer
by fandomgirl22
Summary: At the mere age of 3 days old, Perseus is banished to Tartarus by his mother. After training with Tartarus, he is finally free. But will his freedom set off a chain reaction that could possibly destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I'm a new writer to fanfiction . net, but I'm not new to the world of fanfiction nor am I new to writing it. This is my first official Percy Jackson fanfic, and I have one of my friends providing ideas and another one may be beta. Anyway, hope you like it!_**

"Concentrate Perseus!" Tartarus yelled again as I collapsed to the floor out of exhaustion.

"I'm trying, Tartarus," I yelled back as I pushed myself up on to my feet, swaying at first but soon regained my footing.

"You're the Titan of Creation and destruction, you need to learn to concentrate on your powers," He explained as he walked over to me.

"I don't see why Gaea banished me down here when I can barely destroy a simple boulder." I growled as I glanced from the Boulder to Tartarus.

"She banished you down here because she was afraid, she was afraid that you were going to overthrow her in the future." I scowled and shook my head, closing my black eyes for a moment as to not show Tartarus my frustration.

"Why didn't Uranus stop her then, he's my father! He could've stopped Gaea before she threw me down here!" I screamed angrily, attracting the attention of some of the nearby monsters.

Tartarus sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair, which almost seemed to suck the light out of the area. He looked like he had heard this rant millions of times, and he had. I had been stuck down here in Tartarus for the past two millennia since my mother Gaea banished me here. Not even a three days after I had been born she threw me down here because apparently I was 'too powerful'. Of course, I survived the fall. A Titans body when they are three days old appears to be a teenager, but being immortal may have also played a part in it. That's when Tartarus found me, but everything after that is a different story. How Gaea knew I was too powerful though when I was only three days old will never cease to amaze me. Maybe it had something to do with the Fates, and the message they gave her the day I was born.

"Let's move on to weapons combat, maybe after doing that for a bit you may be able to concentrate better." Tartarqus suddenly said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. His sudden change of subject pulled me out of my stupor. Instead of saying anything, I just nodded and reached behind me, grabbing my bow as it materialised on my back.

It was made of a black oak and had intricate details of red and white, while the string was a woven combination of black, red and white. My quiver also appeared on my back, filled with an infinite amount of arrows. Every arrow was either red, white or black and was either made up of either mortal steel or silver. Red arrows explode 3 seconds after impact, black arrows created a hole in the ground and white arrows were normal. Just below where my hand goes to grip the bow was a small, barely noticeable to the untrained eye, button. One press of that button and a small blade would appear on either end of the bow and was handy for close range fighting.

Attached to my hip was my dagger, the hilt of which was black leather. The dagger itself was about four inches in length and was made up of a mixture of the metals steel, silver and stygian. This meant it had the ability to kill not only both mortals and monsters, but gods as well.

Yes, I know about the gods. I know about my younger siblings and how Kronos overthrew my father because of my mothers wishes. I know about how Zeus, Kronos' youngest son, did the exact same thing to Kronos, and how his remnants are somewhere down here. Tartarus knows exactly where, and he's the reason I know all this, but he won't tell me anything more.

"Alright, let's begin." Tartarus said, pulling the shadows to form a dome the size of two football fields around us. Once he had done that, he manipulated the shadows again to form around twenty or so monsters, ranging from hellhounds to dracaena, even cyclops. I pulled a white arrow out and notched it, waiting for the monsters to make the first move.

An empousa moved towards me and I waited until it was at least a metre and a half away from me before I fired the arrow, watching it hit the empousa directly between the eyes. The monster became shadows again, snaking itself towards Tartarus before it seemed to be absorbed by him. The rest of the monsters charged at me after that, and I ran towards them as well. Lowering my bow, I reached down and grabbed my dagger, bringing it up. As I did so, I managed to slice open the stomach of the cyclops beside me. I didn't wait to watch as it too turned to shadows, instead I turned around to face a shadow giant. Noticing that it's legs were open, I ran forward before dropping down and sliding between them, my bow horizontal with the hidden blades exposed. This cut small slits on the inside of both of the giants calves. I used this distraction to my advantage, turning around and stabbing my dagger into it, just beside the bottom of its spine. Knowing I would have to kill it sooner or later, I grabbed my bow and a red arrow, notching and firing it straight at the giants brain. I quickly ran away, counting down from three as I did so. "Three, two, one." I whispered under my breath right as the arrow exploded, killing not only the giant but about half a dozen other monsters.

It didn't take me much longer to kill the remaining monsters and soon I stood in front Tartarus, not even slightly breathless as he looked at me with a critical gaze. "How was that?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as I waited for his critique. I seemed to always do something wrong when in weapons combat, whether it be I let my defence slip for half a second or I exposed my weak point to the monster for just a small moment. There was always something, and every time I had to analyse my fight repeatedly to see if I could pick up where I went wrong as well and try to fix it. For a minute Tartarus said nothing, he just looked at me with this hard gaze.

Eventually he finally spoke, his voice stiff and stern. "You're ready." Was all he said to me, which was confusing.

"Ready for what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Ready to go to the surface." He elaborated, and as soon as he said that I could feel something in my chest, something that almost felt like relief. I didn't let that relief show on my face though, instead I just stared at Tartarus. "At least you will be, once you past my test." He further explained, crossing his arms loosely over his broad chest.

"What test?" I finally asked, though somehow I knew I was going to regret asking that question.

"You have to compete in the Arena of Tartarus."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arena

**_Hey guys, here's another chapter. This one will more than likely be split into multiple chapters as my friend gave me loads of ideas I could work with for this part and it doesn't fit in one chapter. So just a heads up, and I hope you enjoy this one._**

My eyes widened in shock and I had to repeat what he said multiple times in my mind to fully comprehend what he wanted me to do. "You want me to compete in the Arena of Tartarus?" I questioned, hoping I had actually heard him wrong.

"That's correct Perseus." Tartarus stated, nodding his head slightly. I could feel my heart beating faster and my palms getting sweaty. I knew what went on in the Arena, I had seen the result of some of the fights and I didn't want any part of that. I ran my fingers through my short black hair, my body tense and teeth clenched.

"Are you doing this because you know I'll be killed, repeatedly? I can barely even destroy a boulder despite being the Titan of Destruction and yet you still expect me to compete in the Arena? What kind of friend are you, Tartarus?" I started to yell, rage building up inside of me. This wasn't how it was meant to happen, I was meant to find my own way to the surface, I was meant to escape. My body started to shake and I clenched my hands into fists. Then the unexpected happened. The pile of boulders about 3 metres behind and to the left of Tartarus, exploded. The pile, which I had barely even glanced at, had exploded into thousands of pieces of small rocks and dust. I looked from the once pile of boulders to Tartarus, knowing my eyes gave away just how much of an explanation I demanded. "What the Hades was that? Earlier I couldn't even destroy one boulder, and now all of a sudden I can make a pile of them explode?"

Tartarus sighed, almost looking as if he was giving up, and it seemed he was in a sense. "For the past two millennia, I've had a power block on you, meaning you have never been using your full power. If anything, you've probably only been using a tenth of it." He explained, not even looking me in the eyes. I stepped back in shock, unable to even process what he had just told me. My own friend, someone who I thought was helping me, training me, appeared to be just as afraid of me as my mother was.

"So you were afraid of me, of my potential power. Just like my mother was." I stated, not even asking it, I thought I knew the answer already.

"No, I was never afraid of you Perseus. I did it to help you, to train you. I thought that by blocking off your power it would help you to concentrate more. If you concentrated enough then there was a high chance you would break through the block, restoring yourself to your full power. But you never could, which made me finally realise that my block was too strong and that maybe you needed time to train at full power. Which is why I decided to lift the block once I told you, you were ready." He told me, finally looking up from the dry, barren land to meet my eyes. I let out a sigh, too many thoughts running through my mind at once.

This was my one chance to get to the surface, to see what the world had become like, to see how it was under the gods reign. I only hoped they reigned better than my younger siblings, the rest of the Titans. But in order to see all that though, I would have to fight my way through the Arena, through countless amounts of monsters. I honestly didn't think I was prepared for it, I wasn't prepared to die. I knew there was a chance I could still survive and make it to the surface, but I didn't know how many monsters I would have to end up fighting, how long some of the fights would last. Despite how much I was contemplating whether or not I should fight, I knew I never really had a choice. I was fighting in the Arena and that was final.

"The Arena is waiting Perseus." Tartarus said, looking at me with apologetic eyes. He turned and started walking, knowing I would follow after him. As much as I didn't want to, I did anyway. After a while, it's hard to tell time down in Tartarus seeing as though everything looks the same the whole time, we stopped out the front of the gates. "I can't go past this point, but before you go, there is something I would like to give to you." He told me before pulling what looked to be a bracelet out of his pocket. Grabbing my wrist, he put the bracelet on and instantly my arm flared up in pain, almost as if flames were dancing across it.

"What is this?" I managed to ask once the pain had numbed down. I tried to grab the bracelet and pull it off, but it was no longer there. At least, it was no longer physically there. Looking down at my wrist, I noticed that it was no longer an actual bracelet, instead it was a tattoo that looked exactly like the bracelet had. It was made up of black, swirling details with what looked to be a red orb in the middle.

"This is an Absorber. Any monster or immortal you kill will be absorbed into the tattoo and you. You will then have the ability to change into that form, and potentially be able to use various form parts at once. You will also gain any powers or abilities that monster or immortal has and will be able to use them at will." Tartarus explained to me, glancing at the tattoo quickly. There seemed to be more he wasn't telling me, but I was still trying to process what it did rather than that.

"Anything else?" I quickly asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, that is all. Be careful in there Perseus, I honestly hope you make it out." Tartarus said before extending a hand to me. I gripped his in mine and shook it firmly before releasing and turning around, walking into the Arena.

There were more monsters than I had expected. Just from where I was standing I could spot hellhounds, dracaena, empousa, giants, the Minotaur, even the Manticore, and I wasn't even through the second gate yet. "Monsters from across Tartarus, welcome to the Arena of Tartarus!" A voice announced as the monsters started making loud noises, the combined sound caused me to block my ears rather quickly. "Alright, be quiet!" The voice, who I could now make out was a man, commanded and all the monsters seemed to obey. "Joining us now is a very special guest. If he passes all my tests then he gets to go to the surface, and we don't want that now do we? So I want you to try and make this as hard for him as you can! Make some noise for Perseus!" The man announced as I stepped into the Arena, every eye on me as I looked around. I could finally identify who the man was, Thanatos. His mouth was curved into a vicious smirk and his eyes had that dangerous glint in them that everyone knew meant trouble. I stood up tall as to not show any weakness to him or the monsters.

"Will the first monster please step forward." Thanatos announced, his voice echoed around the Arena. I looked towards the wooden gate opposite me that was beginning to open as I reached behind me, grabbing my bow as it appeared on my back.

Surprisingly, the first monster that stepped forward was a harpy, a fierce look on its face. I positioned myself into a fighting stance, waiting for the harpy to approach. Not even a second later it lunged at my, thrashing its claws around. I ducked underneath one of its wings, narrowly avoiding its right claw. Grabbing a white arrow, I notched it and fired it into the harpies left foot, listening to it screech in pain. That didn't stop it though, again it moved towards me, now swiping frantically. Lowering my bow, I grabbed a red arrow and held it in my hand, waiting for the perfect moment. I had noticed a barrier surrounding the harpy and I earlier, just before the fight started, so I knew what I was about to do would harm anything else, despite how much I wished it would.

Soon I noticed the harpies weak spot, just between where the two wings protruded from its back. Grabbing my dagger in my other hand, I knelt down and swiped at the harpies shins, cutting a clean line in each one. Again, the harpy screeched in pain, leaning over to clutch its shins, giving me the perfect opportunity to stab the arrow into its weak spot. I turned and started to run, knowing the distance at which I would be safe. Three seconds later and the harpy exploded into dust, which swirled towards me. I looked at it curiously, watching as it started being absorbed into the tattoo. I screamed as I felt my body absorb the harpies form. A moment later and I fell to the ground, breathless. I stood up though, knowing two things.

There were more monsters to come and I had to be ready for them.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Fights (Part 1)

_**Hey guys, it's me. Sorry this update is about a week late, I was quite busy with school last week and trying to wrap my head around a few things. But I'm good now and will aim to try and update around the same time next week. Fingers crossed. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I promise, there will be more fight scenes. I'm still getting used to writing them.**_

I stood there for a moment, trying to appear as if I was catching my breath, but I wasn't. In fact, I was analysing. Analysing the arena, the monsters in the crowd and Thanatos, who was sitting up on this balcony that protruded out from the stands. In it he looked almost gleeful, though behind his eyes I knew he was afraid. Afraid because he probably now knew the power of the bracelet. Looking down at it, I noticed something. It now looked like a chain that circled my wrist, except the chains were small. There had to be at least twenty to thirty chain links, and after studying it for a second longer, I noticed one of the chain links had an image inside of it. An image of a harpy, the monster I had just killed. I thought for a moment, wondering if it would remain a tattoo or if it would become a solid bracelet as well. Almost as soon as that thought came to mind, the tattoo suddenly became solid, though when I attempted to remove it, the bracelet seemed to shrink to a size that wouldn't slip off my wrist.

By this time I was starting to wonder what was taking the next monster so long to come into the arena, so I looked up from my wrist. I realised that there seemed to be a fight happening in the stands, but I couldn't hear what the monsters were either yelling or screeching. I knew Thanatos had put up a sound barrier, which meant any fighters wouldn't be able to hear what was happening in the stands unless Thanatos allowed them to hear. Because of this I knew Thanatos would have to announce the next monster, so I decided to continue waiting for his announcement by analysing the bracelet. Moving it further up my arm, I discovered that it expanded until it reached the top of my forearm, where it was a perfect fit. It didn't move, or slide down, instead it just rested there. I thought about it back in tattoo form, and before my eyes the bracelet sunk into the skin of my forearm. I smiled slightly before I heard Thanatos' booming voice fill the arena.

"Perseus, your next challenger is a dracaena." I looked up towards the gates, waiting for them to open. I placed my bow on my back and instead just held my dagger, which felt slightly heavier. I didn't think anything of it though, instead I just waited. The dracaena soon emerged from behind the gate, and unlike the harpy, which was weaponless, it appeared to be carrying both a sword and a shield, despite neither looking in the best condition. The sword appeared to be rusted around and the edges, and the shield looked like the Minotaur had rammed into it one too many times. Nonetheless, I got into a fighting stance, waiting for the dracaena to approach me.

It wasted no time in lunging towards me, waving it's sword around almost manically. Somehow I managed to duck just in time before the sword sliced the air above me, right where my neck would've been. I rolled to the side, dagger still in hand as I stood up. The dracaena seemed to be a slightly more experienced fighter than the harpy, but it still wasn't challenging enough. It charged at me again, and this time I sidestepped it, raising my dagger and slamming the hilt of it on to the dracaena's head. I watched as it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, though it was still alive.

Using my foot, I rolled it over on to its back. I analysed it for a moment, spinning my dagger in my hand as I did so. It looked up at me and appeared to be almost pleading with me using its eyes. I continued to spin my dagger, until I missed the catch. The dagger fell blade first, piercing where the dracaena' heart might have been, killing it instantly. My dagger clattered to the ground as the dracaena began to turn into dust, just like the harpy had. The dust of the dracaena reacted the same way the dust of the harpy had, in which it almost seemed to be absorbed into my tattoo that was now located on my forearm. I knew the pain that was to come and braced for it, feeling the form of the dracaena ripple through my body.

Finally the sensation stopped and my eyes, which I didn't know I had closed, opened. I looked at my tattoo and watched as another picture, this time one of a dracaena, appeared in the chain link just beside the harpy. After examining my tattoo to see if it had made anymore changes, I looked up to find another riot occurring within the stands. The monsters appeared to be clambering over each other to reach the gates. I knew they all wanted their own attempt at killing me, at avenging their fellow monsters, though I knew the first option was their more likely reason. I sighed and again waited for Thanatos to reveal to me the next challenger.

"It has been decided Perseus, that you will be given thirty minutes break down in one of the cells before you begin your next fight." He announced, and this time I could almost feel his annoyance radiating down towards me. I shrugged and gave Thanatos a small smirk as two large cyclops' came forth and grabbed my arms, dragging me towards a small side door.

"C'mon guys, I have two legs you know, I can show myself the door." I joked, the smirk still on my face. One of the cyclops let out a loud snort, almost as if to tell me he didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Boss doesn't trust you to wander freely when not in a fight, so we won't either.' The one on my right said gruffly, bring out a set of large keys. From where he pulled them I will never know, and I don't think I will want to know considering all they were wearing was a loincloth. I looked at both cyclops', examining their features. The one on my right had matted, black hair, dark green bags underneath its eye and appeared to only have its two front teeth. The other had purple hair that was in dreadlocks, its eye looked to be a seaweed type of green and had a few more teeth than the one on my right did. The cyclops opened the door and both shoved me into the small cell.

"I hope you know this is no way to treat your guest." I said to them as I stood up, pretending to dust dirt off of my clothes. They both let out what seemed to be a growl before slamming the door in my face. I sighed before sitting down on the floor.

My concept of time in Tartarus was terrible, so the half hour felt more like an hour. Both cyclops' returned to take me back to the arena. I stood up and held out my arms, waiting for them to grab one each. They did, just as I predicted, and dragged me back out to the arena. After releasing me they walked back to their assigned post, which was just in front of the gate I had originally entered from. I stood up straight, almost trying to mock Thanatos. I knew my calmness would get to him, and that eventually he would probably crack and honestly, I couldn't wait for that moment.

"Perseus, we have decided that your next challenger will be, the Minotaur."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Fights (Part 2)

_**Hey guys, so I'm sorry this chapter is so late, every time I've been meaning to update something would come up, plus I wasn't feeling the best two weeks ago and have been on a camp all of last week so that has sort of delayed the writing process. With some motivation from my friend though (constant texts telling me to update) I have finally found time to write and update, so here is the long awaited 4th chapter**_

The Minotaur wasted no time in attacking, as soon as it entered the arena it charged towards me, dual bladed axe in hand. My eyes widened and I dived out of the way right as it ran through the space I had just been, axe extended. Immediately I was on my feet, bow in hand. I pressed the button and the two small blades appeared on either end. Turning, I ran towards the Minotaur but tripped when the arena started to shake. The arena only shook if monsters in the stand were trying to or had entered the arena. After looking up, I saw to my horror that not only had the nemaen lion managed to enter the arena, but the Hydra as well. "It's seems the Nemean lion and the Hydra have decided to join the Minotaur in the fight against Perseus." Thanatos announced, though he didn't sound at all worried. If anything, he sounded pleased.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed before getting to my feet. I had to think quick, otherwise I wouldn't be around much longer. Focusing on my powers of creation, I willed the ground directly beneath me to rise, enough so that I could look the Minotaur in the eye if it was directly in front of me. I gripped my bow in the middle and waited for the monsters to approach. The Minotaur came first, the other two almost circling the arena. As soon as it was in front of me, I jumped and flipped, using one of the small blades to cut off one of the horns. The Minotaur let out a loud sound that sounded like it was both a howl and a roar. I landed in a kneeling position for rolling to the side, sensing that the Minotaur was headed towards me. Now that a horn was gone though, it's sense of direction was poor, which resulted in it slamming into the Nemean lion. It let out a loud roar and swiped at the Minotaur, claws exposed. I knew though that if I wanted to absorb the Minotaur's form, I would have to be the one to kill it.

Using my powers of destruction, I sent a force towards the two fighting monsters that blasted the two apart, and probably would've blasted a hole in the wall if the barrier wasn't there. Somehow I knew exactly how to use my powers of destruction, even though I had never used them at full power. After their short recovery time from the blast, both monsters ran towards me, claws still extended for the Nemean lion and the Minotaur still had its axe in its hands. I pulled out my dagger so that I had a weapon in each hand. The Minotaur reached me first and slammed one blade of its axe down into the ground, where I might've been if I hadn't moved out of the way in time. Its axe appeared stuck so I took the opportunity to climb on to its shoulders, somehow managing to stay on despite its constant attempts to get me off. Using my dagger, I managed to cut its head off with one clean swipe. As it started to turn to dust I jumped to the ground and ran for the lion, ignoring the dust that seemed to follow me. I put my dagger away and reached behind my back, grabbing out one of the red, silver metal arrows. The Hydra had seemed to escape my mind for the moment and all I was focusing on was killing the lion. I notched arrow, waiting as the monster came towards me. Within a matter of seconds it was in direct firing line, its mouth wide open. Without hesitation I fired and ran, counting down the three seconds before the Nemean lion exploded into dust, which swirled towards me. I frowned, knowing the fight between the lion and myself wasn't all that exciting, but I was saving my energy for the Hydra.

I knew I would have to fight smart with the Hydra and would have to avoid slicing off one of its heads, otherwise I would have more heads to deal with. I had no fire available, so trying to cauterise the head stumps after they were cut off wasn't going to work. "But I could cauterise the stumps with its own poison." I muttered to myself as the Hydra started to almost slither towards me. I put my bow away and took out my dagger again, standing with it extended out in front of me. I watched as the middle head opened its mouth and I crouched down as soon as it started to spray the poison, though I kept my arm raised above me so that the dagger could be coated in poison. The poison, which narrowly missed my hand, would not be able to damage my dagger at all so I knew there was no risk of losing my dagger to the poison. I stood up immediately and ran, pushing myself off the ground in front of the Hydra.

I sliced at the head on the right, watching as the head fell to the ground and the stump burn from the poison. I grinned, knowing that it would work. The Hydra let out what might have been a scream as I landed, taking off towards one of the gates. It slithered after me, managing to stay right behind me no matter the sudden directions I would take. Suddenly, I turned and faced the Hydra, directly in front of the head on the left. The whole monster reared and the left head opened as if it was going to spit poison, but it never got the chance. It was soon on the floor, stump burning. All that was left was the middle head. I knew the Hydra would remain immortal until that final head was cut off. I jumped onto the stump of the left head and straddled the middle head. Sensing that I was now on it, the Hydra began to thrash around in desperate attempts to get me off. I knew that if I fell I wouldn't have enough time to stand back up and run before the Hydra got me, so I hung on as tightly as I could, without touching the blade of my dagger. Once the Hydra would stop thrashing, I knew that would be when I would finish it.

Soon, my wish came true and it stopped thrashing. I wasted no time in slicing my dagger through its neck, watching as the head fell to the ground and listened as the stump almost sizzled. I climbed down from the Hydra in time as it began to turn to dust, making its way to my bracelet. Now that the fight was over, my body had enough time to fully accept the forms of all three monsters. I managed to withstand the pain from two small monsters, but the pain from absorbing three major monsters at once was almost unbearable. I collapsed to the ground, waiting for the pain to cease. It took a while, but it finally did. Gathering the strength, I looked at my bracelet and saw the images of three new monsters appearing in the chain links. After examining the images for the moment, I glanced up at Thanatos with a victorious grin. Thanatos though, he didn't look too happy. I knew he thought that I wouldn't be able to battle three monsters on my own, but know that he knew I could, the battles were only going to get harder for me.

Much harder.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dream

**Hey guys, so I'm still on camp but luckily this is my third and final week. It's late at night here and I'm staying up to write this for you all because that's who I am and I want to make up for those weeks I didn't update. I would like to thank all of you who have submitted positive feedback, it's great to read all of your reviews. I hope you all like this chapter and if parts of it don't flow or you can't comprehend it, it's probably my sleep deprived mind stuffing it up in the process of writing it. Anyway, on with the story.**

For a few moments, the arena was silent. No monster in the stand made a noise and Thanatos didn't utter a word. The Namean lion pelt suddenly transformed into dust and was absorbed into the bracelet and I smiled, that was one way of collecting spoils of war. I started to think that maybe I had beaten all the challenges, that maybe I was finally free of this place. Unfortunately, that's not how it works. Wishes don't come true down here and if you want something you have to work hard for it. Obviously killing not only the Minotaur, but the Namean lion and the Hydra wasn't hard enough according to Thanatos. "It has been decided, Perseus, that you will be allowed a six hour break in order for you to regain some energy. You're going to need it for the upcoming fights." Thanatos suddenly called out, his voice booming throughout the arena, which is saying something considering the arena is the size of three football fields. I nodded slightly before the same cyclops guards as earlier approached me, each grabbing an arm before they dragged me off towards the cell that I had been in earlier.

After being rudely thrown into the cell, I stood up and fully examined it. It was pretty much a black stone room which almost seemed to absorb any light that managed to make its way into the cell. This made the room pretty dark and cold, but I wasn't complaining. I was monster free for the next 6 hours, which I planned to spend sleeping. I laid down on the floor, trying to ignore just how cold the stones were. Eventually I managed to drift off to sleep, but this time something weird happened. Usually I don't dream when I sleep, but this time I did.

"Mother, I'm home." I called out as I entered the cave, searching for my mother who I soon found standing in the corner, almost shaking. Why she was shaking though I had no idea. "Mother, what's the matter?" I asked as I laid a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.

"You're the issue, Perseus." She snapped, whirling around to face me, her black hair almost whipping me in the face as she did so. I shrunk back under the glare of her green and black eyes, not knowing how to properly stand up for myself at the mere age of three days old. For a Titan though, that time space allowed us to grow to the size and mental state of a teenager. "You're the reason the Fates decided to come visit, the reason why your father no longer wishes to come down and see me." Gaea began to shout. I could feel the wind beginning to pick up as her brown dress began to whip around her. Her eyes began to glow a menacing green as I moved away from her.

"Mother, please, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't ask for the Fates to come, nor did I tell Father he couldn't come down to see you, what makes you believe this is all my fault?" I ask loudly, unable to hear my own voice above the sound of the wind.

"The Fates have spoken, you are the one who is destined to bring the primordials to their knees, to end them." She exclaimed over the wind, the sound becoming so loud I could just barely hear her.

"How am I meant to achieve that mother! I am only three days old and nothing has happened that makes me wish that destiny upon the primordials, including you mother." I tried to explain, but it seemed that Gaea didn't believe me. It seemed that she was going to go off whatever prophecy the Fates spouted rather than me, her first born child who wouldn't dare to hurt the primordials.

"It has been told that the event will occur in the future, something I cannot allow." Mother yelled, the wind reaching its high. I had begun to lose control of my limbs, the wind seemed to be picking them up at random points and I was unable to control them against the force of the wind.

"Mother please, you have to believe me!" I tried again, hoping that I could eventually make her understand, make her realise that I wasn't going to fulfil the prophecy. "I don't even have a domain yet mother, how is a Titan with no domain meant to overthrow the primordials? It's not possible mother, please, just don't do anything rash." I begged, almost about to get down on my knees.

"That is where you are wrong Perseus, it is still possible for you, you are the first born after all. I'm sorry for doing this, but the risk is just too great." Gaea attempted to apologised before I began to hear the ground crack. My eyes instantly widened in horror as I began to shake my head, knowing what my mother was about to do.

"Mother, please no, don't send me down there. I won't survive, please, I won't fulfil the prophecy, I swear!" I exclaimed, trying to find something in the cave that was sturdy and would prevent the hole from dragging me in.

"I'm afraid this must be done Perseus." She explained before the hole sucked me in. Instantly I began to fall, the wind rushing past my ears as I fell, probably to my impending death. It felt like my stomach was hollow, but my thoughts weren't focusing on the fact that I was falling at that moment. Instead they were focusing on the betrayal, on how my mother threw me into Tartarus simply because of some prophecy three old ladies spoke of. Gaea didn't even tell me what the prophecy was, all I knew was that it spoke of me bringing the primordials to their knees and to their end. I had begun to honestly hope that the Fates were wrong, that it wasn't myself destined to do all that. But I also knew that the Fates were rarely, if never, wrong.

I continued to fall, for how long I don't know, until the tunnel began to light up red. I could see floor of Tartarus, the littered monster bones around the-

I was awoken and my dream interrupted by the entrance of the two cyclops again. "Time's up." The one of the right grunted before both grabbed an arm. They hauled me back to the center of the arena before letting go of me and walking off. "Perseus, you're next fight will be your toughest one yet. Instead of three opponents, you will instead have 5. The Elder Cyclopes, Agres, Brontes and Steropes, Kampe and Barghest, the first three headed hellhound.

I nodded and let my mind wander for a moment as the monster prepared themselves for the fight. I began to think of the bracelet, and whether or not I could change form or not. I chose to take this moment to attempt my first change, which maybe wasn't the best idea but at that stage it seemed like it. I began to imagine myself as the Minotaur, and soon I could feel pain coursing through my body, as if all my skin, bones and limbs were being torn. I grew from 6'2" to 7'1" in the space of two seconds, I felt the muscles in my legs and arms grow until suddenly they were bulging out. Reaching up, I could feel the bulls ring through my nose and up further I could feel my horns. For the moment I still felt in control of who I was and my actions, but I had my suspicions about how that would change soon.

The stands almost erupted with noises as the other monsters watched me transform, more of them now wanting to fight me also. I knew though that if this fight was going to be this hard, then the others would be much harder.

I got into a fight stance and waited, battle axe in hand that must've been absorbed into the bracelet also.

Soon the gate open and the fight began.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Fights (Part 3)

**_Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter. I'm sorry for the really late chapter, I spent the week back from camp studying for exams and then the week after I had exams so I was busy with that as well. I apologise for all this but for me, schooling comes first. I'm on school holidays now for the next 2 months so hopefully I can update every week. Also my brain at the moment just, isn't the best. I'm trying to stay on track but it's hard with a mind that constantly wanders to things I need to stop worrying about. Plus, I've had a major writers block and I'm being constantly reminded by my friend, I should start calling him by his name soon, that I need to update. Anyway, it's the sixth chapter! Can't believe it, it's gone pretty fast. Maybe not for you guys, but it has for me. I would just like to clarify that Sally is not Percy's mum in this, Gaea is. Also, has anyone guessed what gender I am? I'm just curious…_**

Barghest was the first monster of the group to charge at me. Despite the fact I was now in the Minotaur form, the hellhound was almost three times the height of my 7'1" frame. Its fur was pure black and its eyes, all six of them, they were almost indescribable. Almost. They were a dark red and darkened the closer it got to the pupil. When each head snarled I could see its teeth, a murky yellow. Between each tooth there was what appeared to be rotten human flesh, which was disgusting to look at no matter how hard I tried to avoid it, it just seemed to be inevitable. Quickly I crouched down so I was between its legs and the giant hellhound sprinted right over me. Battle axe in hand, I quickly sliced in an arc above my head at the exact moment Barghest ran over me, slitting open its stomach. I knew that probably wouldn't do anything though, Barghest was the first three headed hellhound after all, there's no way a simple slice to the gut was going to kill it.

The three elder Cyclopes stood off to the side, staring hungrily at me. I knew exactly what they were doing, they were waiting for an oppourtunity, a moment of weakness when fighting Barghest would become too much for me to handle. In the two seconds Barghest was taking to stop and turn around, I used my power of both creation and destruction to form a 20 foot hole underneath each of the Elder Cyclopes and create an impenetrable rock dome over each of the holes, this way the Cyclopes remained contained until I was finished with Barghest. Kampe didn't appear too happy that I had imprisoned the Elder Cyclopes and almost instantly charged at me. I blocked her by creating another impenetrable dome around her, instead this time it was transparent, so she could see exactly what was happening. How I managed to do all that so quickly I'll never know.

I stood quickly, in time to see Barghest running towards me again, all three of his heads snapping viciously at me. I waited until the right moment and then I jumped, grabbing a hold of the scruff of his middle head neck. Hoisting myself up, I straddled his neck which was far too large for me to wrap my arms around it. Barghest started shaking wildly in an attempt to try and throw me off of him. His attempts were useless though as I remained sitting there, my now hairy Minotaur legs almost blending in with his fur. He began to growl, a low, menacing sound coming from his throat. I knew the crowd could hear his growl and I could almost feel their eyes on me, waiting for something dramatic to happen, and I knew one thing. I couldn't give them the satisfaction of going down to such an easy opponent. Barghests growl began to grow louder as he turned to one of the walls that was casting a shadow. There appeared to be enough light in a dark place like this to create one. I knew instantly what Barghest was planning to do and I had to prevent him from doing so.

I waited while he ran straight for it, before putting up an invisible barrier that would be impossible for him to get through. At the very last moment I jumped, landing on the ground right when Barghest collided with the barrier. For a moment after the collision he appeared dazed, looking around as if he had no idea how that just happened. Then he slumped forward, his three heads hitting the ground first before the rest of his body. I stood and walked towards him very slowly, prepared to fight in case he awoke quickly. When I knew he wasn't going to wake, I stood beside him, examining his appearance. The stomach wound I had inflicted on him seemed to only have healed slightly, you could still see the slice mark my battle axe had left on his stomach. I knew I would gain his form once I killed him and I was actually looking forward to being able to transform into Barghest, he could potentially come in handy sometime in the future. Lifting my blade up, I swung down in a perfect arc, the blade penetrating where his heart would have been. I watched as he slowly but surely turned to dust, which my body soon began to absorb. I began to howl in pain, Barghests form was the most powerful I had absorbed so far and my body wasn't used to absorbing that amount of power yet. I felt my Minotaur form slipping away from me as I turned back into my normal form. I collapsed to the ground for a moment, waiting for the pain to ease so that I could resume my fight.

Once I was stable, I stood and turned towards Kampe, watching a scowl appear on her what some would consider beautiful face. "Your turn." I called out to her, knowing she would be able to hear me.

"With pleasure." She hissed as the dome disappeared. Within an instant she was coming towards me, her scorpion tail jabbing forwards at different times. I could see the venom dripping off of it and knew to stay away from it otherwise I would be screwed. The sound of hissing was coming from her ankles and I could see the clumps of snakes wrapped tightly around them. Raising my eyes I saw all the gruesome animal heads that were attached to her waist ranging from wolves to lions, even bears. Reaching for my bow, I quickly ducked underneath one of her claws which had just swiped where my head had been not even a second ago.

"Bit eager there aren't you Kampe." I stated as I rolled out of the way, standing up quickly with my bow in hand, arrow already notched and aimed towards her waist.

"Of course, I can't wait to kill you and claim the reward." Kampe grinned maliciously as she lunged towards me, claws outstretched. I let the arrow fly, watching as it landed in the palm of Kampe's left hand. I glanced up at Thanatos, knowing instantly from reading his face that Kampe wasn't meant to say that. I smirked and turned back towards her.

"What reward?" I asked, sending another arrow flying into one of the snakes heads attached to her waist. I watched as her face twisted into one of pain and sent another three flying into the heads on her waist. "What reward?" I asked again, my voice growing louder.

"Thanatos promised that whoever managed to kill you would be rewarded with an eternal monster life, unable to be killed by anyone or anything." She managed to spit out glaring towards me. I scowled and sent forth a blast towards her that managed to knock her flat on her back. I jumped on top of her, my dagger now in hand. I was going to take my anger at Thanatos out on her. Without thinking, I began using my dagger to stab her repeatedly, flecks of dust flying everywhere, all of which were absorbed by me. She continued to scream out in pain as my dagger kept entering her repeatedly. I continued for about five minutes, but it only felt like thirty seconds. She eventually disintegrated into dust and ceased to exist. I didn't feel any pain from absorbing her, all I felt was adrenaline coursing through me.

I glanced down at my arm, seeing the two images appear in the chain links of my tattoo. I didn't want to spend much time examining the images, I still had three Cyclopes to fight. Turning towards them, I allowed the rock domes to crack and break and I watched as three angry Cyclopes emerged from their holes, running towards me.

I ran towards them, both weapons in hand as I met them head on in battle.

 ** _A/N: In my opinion it's a terrible chapter, but it might not be to you guys._**


End file.
